


思春一游

by imokay



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imokay/pseuds/imokay





	思春一游

　首尔的三月是桃花盛开玉兰绽放又迅速衰败的季节，还有不到三个月的时间又是高考季，难得学校肯组织一次春游让高三的学生回归大自然放松心情，身为班长的金宇硕站在讲台上宣布这一个好消息的时候开心得说话尾音都是上扬的。

 

他们即将迎来的是毕业前的最后一次集体旅行，地点就在郊外，学校租了大巴车，周六一早出发，安排学生在农家院里休息一晚上周日中午再返程。

 

周五放学英语老师也好心的没有压堂，下课铃一响便收拾了教案，预祝同学们有一个愉快的周末。

 

金宇硕利索的收拾着书包，打算放学去超市买一点零食带着吃。

 

“宇硕儿，一会有事吗？”金曜汉一屁股坐在金宇硕的桌子上，晃荡着小腿看着他。

 

“不打球也不去游戏厅。”金宇硕冷着脸没有看金曜汉一眼，接着装自己的书，他这样的态度任谁看了都是讨厌金曜汉。

 

其实不是。

 

高一的时候因为他是学习优秀的班长，金曜汉是爱打架挑事儿的体育委员，两个人互相看不上眼，有一次他正抄着好不容易从学习委员那借来的英语作业，金宇硕问也不问直接就把两个人的作业本从金曜汉手底下直接抽走，害得金曜汉被魔鬼英语老师一顿批。

 

金曜汉便正式和金宇硕宣战，他抱着篮球砸在金宇硕桌面上，歪着脖子一副小混混的样子问他“金宇硕，你敢不敢跟我打一场篮球？你要是赢了我，以后我叫你哥！”

 

一个小时后，金曜汉双手插兜，45度角仰望天空，别别扭扭的对金宇硕喊了一声“哥”

 

金宇硕上前一步，侧着耳朵逗他“你说什么？我没听清。”

 

男子汉大丈夫能屈能伸，金曜汉低下头双手围在金宇硕圆乎乎的耳朵上，用足了力气喊了一句“哥！！！！”

 

金宇硕气得踩了他一脚转身就跑了。

 

从此以后高一扛把子金曜汉整日跟在金宇硕身后帮他收作业做值日便成了所有高一学生津津乐道的笑料。

 

金曜汉不觉得丢人，接过金宇硕怀里的一厚摞作业本的时候，他的手掌可以肆无忌惮的覆盖在金宇硕的手背上。跟在金宇硕身后一起去后院做值日的时候，能闻到金宇硕头发丝上飘香的洗发水味道，还能旁若无人的在金宇硕弯腰捡垃圾时撅起来的圆滚滚的屁股。

 

金宇硕不知道他这些心思，只是把他当一个回头是岸的正直体育委员，有他这个体育委员成日跟在他身后唯命是从，班里的淘气包也变得好管很多。

 

至于现在为什么金宇硕对金曜汉的态度为何又突然冷淡起来，还不是因为金曜汉最近不知道从哪学习的无赖战术，截不到球的时候就整个人从背后扑上来死死抱住金宇硕，金宇硕说他犯规，他插着腰无赖的说“我就犯规了怎么着！”

 

一来二去，金宇硕就不愿意跟这样的赖皮打球了。后来金曜汉开始带金宇硕去游戏厅打游戏，从金宇硕第一次玩直到现在，金曜汉一次都没有让他赢过。好强的他可受不了一直输一直输一直输的破烂游戏，干脆就不玩了。

 

“那你去哪啊，反正你去哪我都跟着去！”金曜汉一把抢过金宇硕的书包背在身上。“靠！你书包里装石头了啊这么沉，怪不得个子矮！”

 

金宇硕没有迟疑的对着金曜汉的小白鞋踩了一脚。“你脑子里装的都是石头活生生把你脑袋撑大了吧！我马上就一米八了你说我矮！”

 

金宇硕扭头就走，金曜汉灰溜溜的跟了上去不轻不重的撞了一下金宇硕的肩膀。“你本来就比我矮嘛！”

 

“闭嘴”

 

闭嘴这两个字，金宇硕已经说累了。

 

两个人一到超市就推着购物车直奔零食区，金宇硕喜欢吃各种甜的小零食，金曜汉喜欢吃辣条辣片辣香肠，两个人买了满满一车的零食才心满意足的打道回府。

 

金曜汉的家比金宇硕家要远两个街区，每天都是他把金宇硕送到家门口看着他安全的回了家再哼着小曲自己回家。

 

“那个明天早上我到你家楼下等你，我们一起去学校。”金曜汉说。

 

“好，那你要早点，别迟到了！”  
第二天一早学生们便在校门前集合，关系好的女生兴奋的拿着粉色的手机自拍留念，男生们则围成一圈检查着彼此都带了些什么好吃的零食。

 

金曜汉组织同学们排好了队，金宇硕一个一个的清点人数，等人齐了后大家排队上了大巴车，金曜汉和金宇硕最后上车，因为每个班一个大巴车，所以空余的座位很多，金曜汉一眼就相中了最后一排的位置，拉着金宇硕的胳膊直奔最后一排去了。

 

金宇硕被金曜汉摁到窗边的位置坐下，不解的看着他“前面还有那么多的座位呢！干嘛坐最后一排？”

 

“我……我太困了想睡觉，你看他们叽叽喳喳的，离远一点清净！”金曜汉二话不说调整了座椅的位置倒头就睡。

 

金宇硕无奈的看着金曜汉，哪有人出来玩刚坐上车就睡的啊，这才……才六点……金宇硕看着手表上的时间忍不住打了个哈欠。学校为了避开早高峰让他们五点半就在学校门口集合，害得他早上四点就起床了，车一开起来，困劲儿就上来了。

旁边的金曜汉似乎已经睡着了，金宇硕也把座椅调整到一个舒适的位置，拉上窗帘，把外套蒙在头上，睡起了回笼觉。

 

高三的男生的身体和心理正迅速的发生着某些变化，金宇硕在金曜汉的怂恿下和他一起看过一次爱情动作片，两个人躲在房间里，把窗帘拉的严严实实的看不见一点光，还用沙发顶住了门生怕金曜汉的父母突然回家。

 

看完爱情动作片的那个晚上，金宇硕就做了春梦，早上醒来面对的是自己勃起的性器，和床单上一片白浊的痕迹。

 

意外的，金宇硕此时做了春梦，梦中的他被蒙住了眼睛，有个人正从他的小腿一路吻到他的额头，他的全身都是密密麻麻的酥痒感觉。

那个人的手掌覆在他的腰上，色情的抚摸着，金宇硕想躲却躲不开，他无可奈何的由着那双手顺着他的腰线伸进裤子里，握住他的性器。

 

“唔，不要……不要”

 

“金宇硕儿！金宇硕儿你醒醒！”金曜汉的声音突然闯到了他的梦境中，那双手好像从他的身体上离开了，金宇硕动了动身体，猛然的坐了起来。

 

“呼……呼……”金宇硕大口大口的呼吸着，他小心翼翼的抬头向前方看去，车里一片寂静，同学们似乎都睡着了。

 

“你怎么了？”金曜汉的手掌按在他的肩膀上，他下意识的躲开，身体紧贴着窗户远远的躲着他。

 

金曜汉疑惑的打量着一脸紧张的金宇硕，视线向下，他似乎看见了什么不该看的东西——金宇硕的性器昂扬的抬着头，将校服裤子顶起了一个鼓包。

 

“你……你……”金曜汉指着金宇硕的那里，又指指金宇硕。

 

金宇硕心中了然，扯了外套盖在身上，面色冷静的瞟了金曜汉一样。“你又不是没有过，干嘛吓成这幅样子，不然你去别的地方坐着去，我自己待会就好了。”

 

金宇硕转过头去看着蓝色的窗帘，心里祈祷着金曜汉赶紧麻溜的离他远远的，被他看到这一幕比他在游戏厅里被金曜汉虐的死去活来指着脑门说笨蛋还耻辱。

 

“你自己能行吗？不如……我帮帮你。”金曜汉的声音从他耳边传来，他呼吸间的热气就喷洒在金宇硕的耳后肌肤上。

 

他不敢转头，事实上也是被金曜汉这句话弄晕了头脑不知该作何反应，他的不作反应在金曜汉眼里倒成了默许了。

 

金曜汉壮着胆子把手伸到了盖在金宇硕下身的衣服里，放在了他的大腿内侧。

 

金宇硕虽然平时爱看书多过运动，但是体育并不差，篮球打的好还偶尔参加马拉松比赛，穿上校服看上去骨瘦如柴的样子，实际上腿上肌肉线条还是有的。

 

金曜汉明显的感觉到金宇硕瞬间僵硬的身体。

 

“你有病吗金曜汉？”金宇硕恼怒的按住金曜汉的手，没想到金曜汉没有把手抽出去，反而活动着手指在他大腿内侧轻轻的画着圈，简直就像一条猫尾巴无耻的蹭着他最敏感的地方。

 

“金曜汉！你无耻！”金宇硕执拗的转过头不肯看金曜汉，脸上早已红的像只煮熟的大虾。

 

“嘘！你不怕把前面的同学吵醒了？”金曜汉把头搭在金宇硕的肩膀上盯着他红红的耳垂，莫名的想起来高一那次金宇硕踩他一脚后捂着耳朵跑掉的样子。“所以那次是你嫌我声音大，还是你害羞了？”

 

金宇硕一头雾水，听不明白金曜汉在说什么。“你发什么神经，我说了你去别的地方坐着去，我自己待会儿就好了！”

 

“不行！兄弟有难我当拔刀相助！”金曜汉另一只手从金宇硕腰后绕到身前，他们穿的校服裤子都是松紧带的，他只拽开了裤绳便把手伸了进去，径直握住了金宇硕挺立的那根。

 

“嗯啊…”这还是金宇硕第一次被别人碰到下体，还是同性的好朋友，一种突破禁忌的刺激感和紧张感汇成一股电流在他的全身流窜，让他顿时卸了力气，瘫倒在金曜汉的怀里。

 

“不讨厌对吗？是舒服的对吗？”金曜汉用笔尖蹭着金宇硕的耳朵尖，手上也缓缓开始了动作，隔着薄薄一层布料揉捏着粗硬的性器。“我好心帮你，你只管闭眼好好享受就是了。”金曜汉见金宇硕不再反抗，干脆把手伸进了他的内裤里，和他的性器进行了亲切会面。

 

“唔……不能摸……金曜汉……”想要拒绝的话因为金曜汉突然加快的动作变成细碎的呻吟，被金宇硕用牙齿堵在嘴里，他明明可以把金曜汉的手从他的裤子里拿出来再狠狠地把他推到一边的。

 

可是太舒服了，金曜汉的手好像被施了魔力一样，每动一下便有一股电流窜向他的脚趾，让他爽的勾起脚趾，又有一股电流窜向他的乳头，让他的乳头变成圆滚的肉粒，在校服的摩擦下酥酥麻麻的痒，想要被抚摸，被吮吸。

 

金宇硕忍住想摸自己的欲望，双手紧紧的抓住金曜汉的校服裤子，拧成一团。

 

被解放的那只按在金宇硕大腿内侧的手终于自由了，金曜汉的手像只游蛇一样爬上金宇硕的小腹，划过他的肋骨，停在了他的胸口上。

 

金宇硕的呼吸紧张的都要停止了。

 

金曜汉低头轻声在他耳边笑了笑。

 

调皮的食指蹭了蹭充血的肉粒，引来金宇硕一阵难耐舒爽的呻吟，直直的砸进金曜汉的心里。

 

金宇硕被自己哼哼唧唧的声音惊到了，赶紧捂住自己的嘴巴，好像捂住了嘴巴就能捂住心底被侵犯带来的快感和想要更多的欲望。

 

他怎么能说出口呢，想要被吸乳头这种下流的话，还是对着好心帮助自己的好兄弟金曜汉。

 

“难受……”金宇硕细微的声音从指缝间流了出来，金曜汉停下手中的动作，嗯了一声关心着金宇硕的情况。“在里面……难受”

 

“什么在里面？”

 

“……裤子勒得我难受，射不出来……”金宇硕破罐子破摔，认命的捂住脸说出了这句话。

 

“所以，你要我把你的东西拿出来吗？想要他跟我打个招呼？”金曜汉似乎没想到平时文文静静的班长这个时候竟然多了几分热辣。

 

“不是的……可是……我难受……我想射出来……你说了要帮我的……你还不让我射……那你就滚开……我可以自己来……”金宇硕放下手撑着座椅，想要坐起身来离开金曜汉的怀抱，却被金曜汉一把摁了下来。

 

“你看你急什么，我让你射出来就是了。”金曜汉听话的把金宇硕的裤子脱下来半截挂在他白嫩的屁股上，连带着把性器也从内裤中掏了出来暴露在两人的视野里。

 

物随主人，干干净净的清新的可爱。

 

金曜汉转着圈的撸动着金宇硕的性器，嘴上的荤话也不停。“你说要是我把窗帘拉开，外面的人看到两个穿着校服的高中生在做这种事，会不会吓到啊。”

 

“唔……轻点……你闭嘴！”

 

“或者这时候学习委员过来找你说话看到你这幅样子呢？她好像挺喜欢你的吧，我可看得出来，每次跟你说话都脸红，不过没你现在脸红，你现在脸也红嘴唇也红肚子也红，肉棒也红红的。”金曜汉的拇指刮了刮肉棒顶端正分泌液体的小口。“金宇硕，你是不是很爽？”

 

“关你屁事……你好烦”金宇硕似乎不满金曜汉废话一堆还放缓了动作，急得伸手想自己动手，却被金曜汉眼疾手快的一把摁住。

 

“问你话呢！我这给你当免费的劳动力，你还不夸夸我，真让人伤心！”

 

“金曜汉你少给我贫，我打你你信不信？”金宇硕没力气的抬手锤了金曜汉两下，引得金曜汉一阵笑，直说他是捡来的小野猫。

 

这场荒诞的“性事”在十分钟后终于收场，金宇硕的精液流到座椅上，金曜汉贴心的帮他穿好了裤子，还擦干净了作案现场犯罪证据。

 

提上裤子的金宇硕翻脸不认人，白了他一眼后就换了个座位，下了命令让金曜汉坐在那里不许过来。

 

到达游玩地点后大家各自分散开奔着想要游玩的景点去了，学习委员和她的小姐妹手牵着手过来问金宇硕想去哪玩，金宇硕看着指南，也没什么心思，找了一个最近的动物园，她们表示正好也想去，三人结了伴一起去。

 

金曜汉就灰溜溜的跟在后面，看大象也不顺心，看猴子更讨厌，看黄金蟒还害怕，心思都放在被学习委员和她的小姐妹夹在中间的金宇硕身上。

 

金宇硕的脑袋毛茸茸的，脖长长的，腰肢细细的，屁股圆圆的都是肉，两条腿又长又有力，正好能围在他的腰上。

 

“嗷~”旁边笼子里一头灰狼打断了金曜汉的臆想。

 

一个下午金宇硕都没有理金曜汉一句，连金曜汉特意给他买的牛奶他看都不看一眼接过来就给了学习委员，金曜汉委屈极了，明明让他爽到了呀，怎么还一副不满意的样子。

 

男孩子们精力足，吃完晚饭后愣是在租了自行车比了赛玩累了才肯回去休息，男生女生各自一个农家院，每个农家院四个屋子，屋子里一张炕，炕上能睡五个人。

 

金宇硕按照名单依次给男生分好了房间，还滥用职权把金曜汉分到了班里最不爱洗澡的那几个男生的房间，可正当他开开心心铺被子准备睡觉的时候，金曜汉黑着脸抱着自己的被子走了进来。

 

“我们俩换个位置！”金曜汉把自己的被子扔到金宇硕旁边男生的铺上，凶巴巴的看着男生说，班里的男生第一听金曜汉的话，第二听金宇硕的话，所以任凭金宇硕怎么帮他撑腰做主，他还是抱着被子听话的出了门。

 

“你怎么欺负同学！”金宇硕没好气的把自己的枕头一扔，瞪着金曜汉。

 

金曜汉倒美滋滋的脱了衣服，铺上被子，舒舒服服的钻进被窝里，看着皱着眉头不肯睡下的金宇硕说“为了欺负你。”

 

“滚！”金宇硕不轻不重的踹了金曜汉一脚，而后便钻进被窝背对着金曜汉躺下了。

 

大家玩了一天都很累了，靠窗的同学关了灯没两分钟就响起了三个不同音色的鼾声。

 

炕上的人都睡着了，除了金宇硕和金曜汉……

 

金宇硕紧紧贴着墙壁，好像要与身后的金曜汉隔出几米远才好，耳畔渐渐传来声色各异的鼾声，困意也随之爬上他的眼皮。

 

　　“班长。”金曜汉伸出手指轻轻戳了戳金宇硕的肩膀，金宇硕知道他一旦搭理金曜汉，估计他又会做出什么惊天地泣鬼神的事情，干脆心一横闭着眼睛装睡不理他，他这种小孩子心理，不理他，他觉着无聊就也不闹了。

 

　　“班长。”金曜汉似乎向他靠近了一点，说话时的呼吸都有意无意的触碰到他后颈的碎发。他还没来得及躲开，金曜汉的大手就伸进了他的被子，贴在了他的侧腰。

　　少年的手掌温度很高，好像下一秒就要把金宇硕腰侧细腻的皮肤灼伤，白天大巴车上的场景像电影一般在金宇硕脑海里回放。

 

　　“班长。”金曜汉钻进了他的被窝里与他前胸贴着后背，这两个字仿佛烙印一样刻在金宇硕的后颈，灼的他身体一片通红。

 

　　没有人与他这样亲近过，身体的每一处都黏贴在一起，来自另一个人的心跳律动正咚咚咚咚的透过他的脊背与他的心脏撞在一起。

 

　　好像刚跑完了800米，金宇硕忍不住张开嘴吸取一点新鲜空气，金曜汉却不给他机会，捏住他的脖子让他转过头来，新鲜空气变成了金曜汉嘴巴里的草莓味道。

 

　　金曜汉喜欢吃草莓味道的糖果。

 

　　他仔细的舔舐着金宇硕的牙齿，舌尖，似乎要把自己的草莓味注入金宇硕的身体里。

 

　　金宇硕没有任何接吻经验，突如其来的吻让他傻兮兮的只是张着嘴，动都不敢动，直到与金曜汉舌尖对舌尖的一瞬间才像小兔子见了大灰狼一样迅速躲开。

 

　　但是他没有推开金曜汉。

 

　　“你是喜欢的。”金曜汉高兴的亲了亲金宇硕的嘴角，透过窗外的月光仔细打量着金宇硕亮晶晶的眼睛。“金宇硕，你真漂亮。”  
　　腰侧的手也适时的撩开金宇硕睡衣的下摆狡猾的钻了进去，指尖一路划过金宇硕软软的小腹，捏住了他胸前早已被一个吻刺激的硬起来的乳头。

 

　　“嗯哈！”金宇硕紧紧的抓住被子，难耐的叫出声。

 

　　“班长叫的这么好听，是要同学们都听到吗？”金曜汉含住金宇硕的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着。“虽然我很喜欢听你叫，但是同学们如果被你叫醒了，你猜他们是会害怕的跑出去找老师，还是……过来占你的便宜？”金宇硕一心学习对班里男同学私下说他比女生还漂亮不知道，金曜汉可一直为此暗自咬牙切齿。

 

　　虽然他也觉得全校女生挑不出来一个比金宇硕还好看的。

 

　　“金曜汉你个混蛋闭嘴！你走开！不要碰我！”金宇硕听着金曜汉说的话简直气的头上冒烟，敢情他像个发情的公狗一样来撩拨他，还要怪他忍不住叫出声？

 

　　金曜汉被炸毛的金宇硕逗得埋在他颈间咯咯咯的笑，比起乖孩子模范生金宇硕，他还是喜欢跟他在一起时脾气倔倔的，还有些毒舌的小调皮金宇硕。“我不能走开，我要'进去'！”

 

　　红肿的乳头被金曜汉狠心的抛弃，温热的指尖一路向下划进金宇硕裤子下面的隐秘地带，一天两次被金曜汉摸到性器的羞耻感和刺激感让他只能咬住手指才能控制住提到嗓子眼的呜咽。

 

　　“我们都是男孩子，为什么要这样？”金曜汉的手已经钻进金宇硕的内裤里把玩着他半硬的性器，铃口溢出的液体也被金曜汉涂在掌心包裹住他自己，连被金宇硕夹在腿间的囊袋也被金曜汉细心的照拂着。

 

　　“你还不知道吧？”金曜汉似乎很喜欢亲他的耳朵，不用镜子金宇硕似乎都能看到自己的耳朵现在一定红的像是滴血。

 

　　“早上你在车上做春梦的时候……”耳边是金曜汉不同于往日爽朗明媚的声音，几分低沉暗哑似乎在吸引着金宇硕向着一个黑洞下坠，金曜汉的手上还有打篮球弹琴留下来的小茧子，温柔的拖起他减少着他的失重感。

 

　　“喊的是我的名字……”金宇硕的脑子翁一下的炸开了，那个隐晦神秘的梦境被金曜汉的一句话驱散了重重雾气，金宇硕清楚的看到梦里那个捧着他的小腿一路亲吻到他额头的人，正是金曜汉。

 

　　“不不不……你听错了……怎么可能……我没有我没有梦到你。”被神经病金曜汉猥亵和自己主动做春梦梦到金曜汉在金宇硕看来天差地别，前者金宇硕是受害人，后者金宇硕是那个招呼着大爷来啊的小狐狸精。

 

　　金宇硕还沉浸在这句话里无法自拔，金曜汉趁机迅速扒下了他的裤子蹬到脚下，下身凉嗖嗖一片让金宇硕瞬间回过神来，早上在车上也只是做到把内裤里硬邦邦的东西拿出来释放，现在整个把他脱光又是什么意思？

 

　　“你要干嘛？”金宇硕下意识的把手挡在屁股上捍卫自己的绝对领域，却不小心用掌心的软肉蹭到了金曜汉滚烫湿润的前端。

 

　　金曜汉甚至还动起来一下一下的顶弄着他的手心。“我想要你”

 

　　从高一篮球场上金宇硕一脸傲娇的看着他等他叫哥哥的时候就想要了，往后无数的相处时光里，无论是放学后两个人举着芒果冰讨论赛事和功课，还是音乐课上金曜汉弹琴金宇硕唱歌，或者是下雪天他打完雪仗回来金宇硕一边责备他一边把他的手拉过来握在掌心，都让“想要”这两个字越来越多的占据了金曜汉的脑子。

 

　　金宇硕不是第一次做梦的时候喊他的名字了，今年过年的时候金曜汉趁着和家人出来放烟花的功夫跑到了金宇硕家楼下，金宇硕的卧室在二楼亮着灯，爆竹声太大，金曜汉喊了十几遍金宇硕的名字也不见他探出头。

 

　　他看着旁边十几米高的大树，手脚利索的爬到了二楼，他坐在树杈上看着里面睡着的金宇硕，无奈的摇了摇头。“什么嘛，哪有大年三十这么早睡觉的！”

 

　　金曜汉伸手推了推窗户，窗户就乖乖的吱嘎一声被他推开了。“得，这孩子学习学傻了吧，不关窗户睡觉是等着采花大盗来采你吗？”

 

　　金曜汉看了看爬树上来偷窥人家睡觉的自己，就像极了采花大盗。

 

　　他也壮着胆子扒着窗沿跳进了金宇硕的卧室里，他不是第一次进来了，轻车熟路的给门挂了锁以后就乖乖的蹲在床边仔细的看着睡熟的金宇硕，床头暖黄色的灯光照在金宇硕脸上，让金曜汉连他脸上细小的绒毛都能看得清楚。

 

　　“小桃子”金曜汉伸出手指轻轻的从他眉心刮到鼻尖。

 

　　金宇硕好像做了噩梦，突然皱起眉头嘴里小声嘟囔着不要。

 

　　一定是梦里有只大怪兽张牙舞爪的想要把金宇硕抓去吃了，金曜汉犹豫着要不要叫醒金宇硕把他从大怪兽的手里救出来。

 

　　仔细想了想金宇硕一睁眼看到他莫名其妙的出现在他卧室里可能比大怪兽还吓人。“开学送你一个我奶奶做的安神香囊，这样你就不会做噩梦了。”

 

　　“曜汉……求求你……不要……”听到自己的名字从金宇硕的口中说出口，金曜汉瞬间瞪大了眼睛，敢情梦里那只张牙舞爪的大怪兽长着他这样一张俊脸？

 

　　不过能听到平日里十分要面子的冰山班长可怜兮兮的说一句求求你也还挺过瘾。

 

　　进下来的事情发展的有些出乎金曜汉的意料，金宇硕的面色变得潮红，呼吸逐渐急促，身体在灰色的被子下难耐的扭动起来，甚至被子被顶起来的那团小小的鼓包让看过爱情动作片的金曜汉瞬间反应过来金宇硕做的并非是噩梦了。

 

　　这个年纪的男生做春梦很正常，但是金宇硕的春梦里不是穿着校服裙露出细腻白嫩的长腿的女孩子，而是他——金曜汉。

 

　　他被金宇硕这幅样子搞硬了，身体好像不受控制了一般拼命想往金宇硕的被子里钻。

 

　　两个月以前，金曜汉逃跑了，两个月以后得现在，金曜汉终于成功的钻进了金宇硕的被子里，让金宇硕的乳头性器都被他揉捏的挺起，让他化成一摊春水沾染他的手指。

 

　　那根沾染着金宇硕春水的手指，像是守在小兔子洞口的狐狸，来来回回的在那里打着转，等待小兔子放下戒备心邀请他进去。

 

　　“金曜汉我劝你不要任何危险的想法，我是班长！”嘴上说着威胁金曜汉的话，身体却止不住的想要靠近金曜汉让每一寸肌肤都贴合在一起。

 

　　“班长体委，天生一对。”金曜汉握着金宇硕的肩膀让他转过身来，身下两跟硬邦邦的性器毫无准备的突然打了个照面，甚至因为距离过近只能紧紧贴在一起，稍微动一下都像是色情的挑逗。

 

　　“金宇硕，是你先招惹我的，今天我不会在这种破地方要了你，来日方长，我的后半生都要在你的床上和你纠缠不休。”金曜汉不知道自己这段话算不算是表白，反正在金宇硕眼里，这就是赤裸裸的耍流氓。

 

　　“谁要和你在床上纠缠不休，金曜汉你不要脸……啊”两根滚烫的性器被金曜汉一同握在手中撸动着。“从今天开始，没有人能比我与你这样亲密无间。”

 

　　金宇硕被刺激的只能乖乖的窝在金曜汉肩膀里小声的呻吟，金曜汉紧紧的把他抱在怀里，两个人的胸膛小腹都像竞赛一样磨蹭着对方的身体，谁也不退缩谁也不认输。

 

　　金曜汉提起金宇硕的腿，将自己的性器插进他两腿之间的缝隙中，金宇硕大腿中间的皮肤又滑又嫩，还蹭着他们俩各自流出来的液体。

 

　　“嗯……疼……用手……用手”

 

　　金曜汉听话的抽出性器停止了动作，只是抱着金宇硕喘着粗气。

 

　　“嗯？你怎么……怎么……怎么停了？”金宇硕讲完这句话就像打自己的嘴，这句话和别停艹我有什么区别，好像他有多欲求不满一样。

 

　　“你不是说你用手吗？”金曜汉提溜起金宇硕那只因为害羞而握成小拳头放在他胸口上的手。

 

　　金宇硕心里翻了一百八十个白眼，认栽的握住了两根性器，却迟迟没有动作。

 

　　“你怎么不动？”

 

　　“我……”金宇硕努力伸展着自己的手掌。“太大了，我手小……握不住……唔”

 

　　金曜汉捏着他的后颈让他抬起头来，他想张嘴喊疼，却被金曜汉狠狠堵住了嘴，他的舌头大刀阔斧的闯了进来，用舌尖追逐挑逗着金宇硕。

 

　　他的手被金曜汉禁锢住，手心的两根东西也被他挤出去一根，只握住金曜汉的那根。

 

　　金曜汉挺着腰将自己深深插进去，又慢慢的抽走让金宇硕敏感的手心感受到他性器上的跳动的凸起和青筋。

 

　　这样的动作让金宇硕总有一种金曜汉真的在艹我的错觉。  
　

　“我们要不要有一个约定？”射精过后的金曜汉怀抱着金宇硕，虔诚的吻着他的嘴角。

 

　　“如果是后半生都要在床上缠绵那种就算了吧”

 

　　“从高考考场出来的第一件事，我就飞奔着去找你，然后要你”

 

　　似乎是窗外淡淡的玉兰香飘了进来，金宇硕嗅了嗅，好像有些甜腻。

 

　　“你怎么知道不是我要你呢？”金宇硕想起刚才握在手中的尺寸，有些心虚。“你是很大，我也不小。”

 

　　初春的两个少年，窝在一个被子里拥抱着彼此，咯咯的笑。

 

　　他们有多甜，窗外的月亮都知道。


End file.
